


Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason comes back from patrol.





	Coffee

Jason wasn’t sure what he expected to find when he walked into the safe house. He had hoped that Tim would be asleep. That he’d been tucked into bed with his black hair splayed across his clean white pillow, but Jason should have known that wouldn’t happen.

“Ah, fuck!” Tim cursed as he wiped his red hand on a nearby dishtowel, frowning at the small brown stain on the previously clean towel. He ran the cold water tap, cursing his own clumsiness, and let his hand cool under the water.

“You’re an idiot,” Jason said as he dropped his helmet onto the floor and opened a nearby draw. He found the first aid kit and began collecting the small amount of items he’d need for a slight burn.

God damn, caffeine junkie.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you even writing JayTim if you don't mention a cup of coffee?
> 
> Ignore my bad joke. I hope you liked this story. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think ^^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
